A love lost and a friend gained
by SilentNekos
Summary: Mika is a young school friend of kagome, who seems to be a old flame or a certain human hating lord... but who pushed her into the well, who killed the Sesshomaru's first love and how can Mika win him over. M for later chapters and language really bad at
1. where am i?

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (I WISH I DID) I OWN MIKA PLEASE DON'T SUE ME I HAVE NO MONEY….. HAVE A NICE DAY!**

'Sesshomaru, I'm sorry.'

Sesshomaru held the women closer to his body as he stared down at her, her beautiful face was pale, her long brown hair matted with blood and her large purple eyes were starting to dim. She was the princess of the East a wolf youkai and the women he, Sesshomaru the Lord of the West was meant to marry, until now. He had been searching for her and found her, she had been in a fight but with whom he did not know.

'I can not keep my father's promise to you.'

'I understand… but…I…can not lose you.'

She smiled up at him, 'I will always be in your heart.'

'I do not want you in my heart, I want you with me.'

She closed her eyes and tears fell from her eyes, slowly she opened them, 'I will return to you one day.'

'When?'

'When the jewel splits, when the dead miko rises, when you love a human.'

'I will never love a human.'

She smiled, 'My Lord, you will and when you do, you will find me again.'

'How do you know this?'

'I was told. Enough questions.'

'I… l…'

As he spoke her hand reached for his face, and slowly the light left her eyes and her arm fell from his face to her side. All anyone heard from the Lord was a howl that broke the heart of all lovers and sent chills through the one who had killed the women that he loved.

Present

'Kagome! Kagome, wait up!'

Kagome slowed, she turned around and saw Mika running towards her. Mika had just transferred to her school, she was slightly smaller that Kagome with long brown hair to her waist and purple eyes.

'What's your hurry? I've been called for the last 5 minutes!'

'Sorry, I just…' Kagome paused, I have to been an inpatient half daemon, so that I can go to the feudal Japan, to look for jewel shards and fight more daemons… 'Have to meet a friend at home and I'm late.'

The two girls started to walk together, 'is this the two timing male kind of friends?'

Kagome blushed, 'well he's…she… (Sigh) its complex.'

'Ha, I'll bet, he likes you but what they had was special she was his first, she still loves him.'

Kagome had to smile, Mika seem to always know what to say to cheer her up even if it was about some annoying, pig-headed.

'Hey Kag… you'll still come to the party right?'

'Sure.'

'Ace! I'll pick you up at 7, gotta run!'

Kagome stopped party? 7? Oh no, 'Mika wait! Mika! Damn I can't, Inuyasha won't let me.'

Kagome watched as Mika disappeared into the distance, she knew she couldn't let Mika down but the rest of the gang… 'Mika I'm really sorry.' Kagome ran to the well.

Mika was wearing a pair of jeans and a red top that was quite low cut, the outfit showed off her flat stomach and the birth mark on her lower back, it looked like four long claw marks. She ran up to the shire, she was about to go to the main house when a male figure caught her attention. He was tall with long black hair, but the rest of him was shadowed.

'Kagome said to meet you by the hidden well.'

'Ok thank you.'

Mika slowly walked past the man trying to see more of him, but he stayed in the shadows, she slowly opened the well doors. The place was dark and she couldn't see Kagome.

'Kagome are you down there?'

'Yeah come down, I've something to show you.'

Mika looked back at the man once before going toward the voice, 'Kagome why are we down here? I can barely see anything.'

'I know,' as Mika reached the floor the doors to the well house closed shut, 'what are you doing?'

The man was stood at the top of the stairs, a movement beside her made her turn, a women was stood next to her, the darkness kept the women's identity hidden, 'what do you want?'

Mika backed away from the pair, the women advanced, Mika felt the well hit the back of her legs, 'Mika I'm sorry.' The women shoved her and Mika felt herself fall as she fell she heard voices, 'I hope she'll be ok.'

'We know she will my love, we know.'

Mika closed her eyes and she let herself fall.

She opened her eyes, sunlight poured down, Mika sat there for a few minutes letting her mind catch up with her body. _Who the hell were those people! Why did they push me down the well? _Mika slowly climbed out; carefully listen to hear if they were about. As she got to the top she nearly fell back in, she was no longer in the well house, the well she climbed out of was surrounded by a forest.

'SIT!'

Bang!

Mika looked up, _what the hell?_

'Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!'

Out of the trees a girl appeared, followed by a small child, a monk and another girl.

'You really did it this time Inuyasha, you mad Kagome really mad…'

The group stopped, Mika looked at them and suddenly smiled, 'Kagome?'

'Mika? But how id you get here?'

Mika shook her head, 'first where am I?'


	2. Do you know me?

**HEY THERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA JUST MIKA! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

'AAAAAAAAAHhhhhh!'

Mika lay at the bottom of the well, _I have jumped into this thing ten million times and I still can't get back! Damn it! _Slowly a shadow appeared at the top of the well and Kagome's voice fluttered down, 'Mika are you ok?'

'Yeah, for someone who keeps throwing themselves into a well.'

Kagome had explained everything to her. Now they were all trying to figure out, 1.) Why the well didn't work and 2.) Who the hell pushed her.

'I say it was Naraku!'

'Now Inuyasha we can not just assume that he push Mika.'

Mika slowly dragged herself from the well, 'Miroku's right, besides what would Naraku want with me? I can't see jewel shards.'

The group grew quite, Mika sat down next to Sango and Shippo, _who wanted me to come here?_ A noise broke the usually quite forest, it was a low and rage filled howl.

'Ummm… what was that?'

Shippo darted behind Mika as the other got ready for battle, 'I don't know but I sense a jewel shard!'

Suddenly a huge bird appeared above them and in its claws was a little girl.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, 'Look that's Rin! If Rin is here then…'

A white blur darted across their view and the bird disintegrated. A man with long white hair landed with the girl in his arm, as he turned slowly Mika saw elf like ears and his golden eyes blazed like twin suns as he looked at Mika.

'Who are you?'

Mika just started he had dark crimson strips on his cheeks and a lavender crescent shaped moon on his forehead, the amour that he wore just help show the firm, sculptured body but that was not what had captured her attention. What captured her attention was the big white flurry thing on his shoulder; _I wonder how soft that is and if he let me touch it? _Taking in his large frame and the two swords that hung by his side Mika swallowed, _but to be safe… I'm not asking!_

'This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself.'

'Oh, s…sorry, I'm Mika.'

Again his golden eyes search her face as if trying to see through her, no, into her, as if searching her soul for some secret hidden below the surface._ Why is he staring at me like that? _Before Mika could say anything to him, the girl stirred in his arms. Kagome rushed forward as Rin dropped to the floor.

'Are you hurt, how are you feeling? Do you need to lie down?'

As Kagome tended to the child, Sesshomaru walked towards Mika, his hand wrapped around her chin digging his claws painfully into her face.

'Sesshomaru let her go!'

'Silence half breed. Girl do you know me?'

'N…' Mika stopped, _those eyes, I know those eyes…but how could I?_

'Answer me,' Sesshomaru squeeze her chin a little harder, the rest of the group watched in stunned silence, Sesshomaru seemed to have a thing against Mika but why?

Mika had had enough of this; she placed her hands on the chest plate in front of her and shoved hard against it. Sesshomaru didn't move, after all she was just a weak human but something in his eyes changed, just a little softer, he looked at her the same way he looked at Rin. Slowly he let go of her, no one moved or breathed, even Rin was silent watching the exchange with keen eyes.

'Thank you, look I feel like I know you but that's impossible I mean… I just can't have met you before.'

Mika looked up into his eyes and felt lost, she plainly saw hurt over her words, suddenly all she wanted to do was run to him and hold him until that pain left.

'Rin we are leaving… I will see you again…Mika.'

With that Sesshomaru picked Rin up and was gone off on his cloud, slowly Sango walked over to Mika and gently place a hand on her shoulder, 'you are very lucky he would have killed you.'

'No not him… not my Sesshomaru he loves me,'

Kagome grabbed her friend and spun her to face her, but quickly let go, where Mika once stood now was a full daemon, which collapsed into Sango and Kagome arms, tears clinging to her cheeks.


	3. Cherry Blossom Tears

**HEY THERE I DON'T OWN INUYASHA JUST MIKA! HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

They entered a large room that was well lit, candles and torches were placed around the room to make it seem bigger and brighter. Next to her was a tall man with long dark hair to his waist, 3 thin red lines marked his cheeks, he turned to her, his silver eyes shone with unshed tears and he smiled gently at her.

'I'm sorry by daughter that you have to do this; if I could go back I would not have chosen this fate for you.'

'I understand father.'

A large door at the right hand side of the room opened, two beautiful men walked through. _So that is the great dog lord and his son…he looks so cold how can I ever learn to love him?_ She felt tears begin to press at the back of her eyes, _No I can not cry I must not show weak in front of them. _Her father stepped forward and bowed deeply, 'I am honoured that you accepted my offer, we are forever in you dept Lord of the Western Lands.'

A bark of laughter came for the great dog, and she noticed that his golden eyes sparkled.

'Come here is no need to be so formal old friend, just think soon through our child we will be joined, let us drop the formalities.'

Bit by bit she allowed her mind to drift away from the two men; she again looked around, he eyes soon settled on her future husband. He was watching the two older men, his cold golden eye seemed to be trying to piece them and see the secrets in their souls. Slowly he turned and their eyes met, her cheeks burnt as his powerful stare stayed on her.

'Would you care to see the gardens?'

She looked at him _did he just ask that? He can't have, all I have heard of him is he is cold and heartless but maybe…_

She gently bowed to him, 'Thank you, I would love to see the gardens.'

She took the arm he offered and lead her through the door and down a maze of corridors, they both walked in silence until they reached a stunning garden. It was full of every type of flower you could imagine, and cherry blossom trees leisurely allowed their flowers to fall peacefully to a pond in the centre of the garden.

'This place is magical, thank you so much for bring me here.'

Sesshomaru did not move, his golden eyes fixed on her, 'I do not wish to insult our fathers, but I do not care for this wedding.'

She faulted; true she was not thrilled about it but, 'Sessh…'

'You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru.'

Anger filled her, h_ow dare he speak to me like this! _

'I do not know if anyone has told you this My LORD, but you are a cold, callous and selfish man, not fit to follow in your fathers paws!' She turned to walk away, silently pleased with the look of pure rage and shock that marred that lovely face, 'Oh and you may call me Lady Taini.'

As she walked away she felt someone garb her and shake her, 'Mika, Mika! Mika wake up!'

Mika opened her eyes, white hair fell on her face and two golden orbs looked down at her._ Sesshomaru! _Letting a cry she struck out at him, her mind still on a beautiful garden and angry words between them.

'Hey what was that for wench?'

'Inuyasha, sit boy!'

Thwack! Mika looked around, Inuyasha was laying face first in the dirt, and Kagome was sat next to her with a hand on her shoulder. In front of her was Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sat around a fire looking at her was concern.

'Mika are you ok?'

'Yeah fine Kagome what happened?'

The whole group exchanged glares but stayed quite finally Kagome smiled at her, 'you just fainted, must be the stress of coming here and everything.'

Mika looked around even though everyone agreed; no one would meet her eye. Even Inuyasha just jumped up a tree and declared himself on look out, the rest of the evening was pasted in silence and everyone agreed to an early night. Soon Mika could hear gently breathing coming from the people around her, but sleep would not come, dark clouds cover the moon and stars making the world seem darker and more forbidden. Soon questions began to push into her mind _was it all a dream? Who was that girl? Why did I dream of them? How did I get here? Why did that man and women push her into the well, who were they? Sesshomaru…Enough! _Mika climbed out of the sleeping bag Kagome had leant her, she looked around all of them appeared to be asleep; quietly as she could she walked away from them into a clearing. In the centre of the clearing was a single tree, she couldn't tell what it was until she was close, _why did it have to be cherry blossom? _Mika slowly sat down and looked up at the tree, it was beautiful, and it had just started to lose its flowers so that the tree was still covered in the small pink blossoms but the grass below was hidden under a pale pink blanket. Suddenly Mika felt a lump in her throat, and tears began to rush down her checks, _why does looking at this tree make me feel so sad? _Mika let out a sob and then another, she laid down and placed her head on her arms and continued to cry, letting go of all of the pain and sorrow that this tree had placed in her. She did not know how long she cried under the tree when a twig snapped breaking her out of the grief she was feeling. At first she could see no one, then the moon broke through the clouds lighting up the man, the tree and her in silvery light.

'Why are you here?'

_**Well what do you think? Who do you think? Hope you like it, let me know! **_


	4. Death to the lovers

**Hey hey! I'm back! (Evil laughter) hope you like the story! I don't own Inuyasha no matter how many times I tell myself I do! **

He stood back from her his white hair swayed in the wind; golden eyes seemed to pierce through her heart.

'What are you?'

Mika just stared, _what is he on about?_

'Inuyasha, what are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about you stupid! You were a full daemon! I want you to tell me how!'

Mika felt the world begin to spin, _a full daemon? How could I become a full daemon? _Mika felt herself beginning to shake, _what the hell is happening to me? _Panic began to slither down her back, making the night seem colder.

'Feh!'

Inuyasha walked forward and sat next to her, they sat like that in silence letting her calm down.

Slowly she turned to him, 'what do you mean a full daemon, I don't remember.'

'Feh. After Sesshomaru left you turned into a full daemon.'

Mika stared at Inuyasha to see if he was playing some cruel trick but after see that he was being honest she looked away from him. _A full daemon…wait I wonder if…_

'Inuyasha have you ever heard of a full daemon called Taini?'

'Yeah once, when I was just a pup, my mother told me a story about a daemon girl who once… Feh! I don't remember it, but how did you know about her?'

'She was engaged to Sesshomaru, did you know that?'

Inuyasha looked at her, then he through his head back and laughed.

'That idiot, he's never been engaged! Who would want to marry that?'

Inuyasha stood and stretched before holding out his hand to her, 'come on, we have to get back before Kagome wakes up.'

As Mika walked beside Inuyasha she nudged him, 'you like her don't you?'

'Feh! No way! I don't care about that silly human girl!'

Mika just laughed as Inuyasha blushed and muttered about her and 'that stupid human girl' under his breath. Neither noticed a pair of ice blues eyes watching them and then sliding off into the darkness.

'I must tell the master that that she has returned to this land… he will not be pleased…'

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she lay sleeping peacefully, Jaken also slept soundly, Sesshomaru kicked him, the kappa daemon awake.

'Jaken take care of Rin.'

The daemon nodded and Sesshomaru walked away, _that girl…that human girl had smelt like her. _Sesshomaru tried to ignore the similarities but since he has seen her the girl, Taini had played on his mind. He knew that he had to find out if she was the same… _Is it just a coincidence that Taini meant returning moon and that human girl Mika meant New Moon? Has my Taini returned as she promised? _Sesshomaru shook his head then out load he spoke, 'this Sesshomaru needs no one.' With that one sentence he set his mind and heart, that human would die… he could not allow her to life especially if she was the women he loved…

Mika felt someone shaking her she tried to roll away from them but then a hand touch her bum and WHACK! Miroku sat next to Inuyasha, one red hand mark on his cheek from Mika and a lump on his head from Sango.

'Feh! Pervert.'

'Did you sleep well Mika?'

Mika looked at Kagome and then Inuyasha, _he didn't tell them, I'll have to thank him later. _'Not really but I'll get used to sleeping outside I'm sure!'

The group ate breakfast with a few more instances of Shippo and Inuyasha fighting, Kagome sitting Inuyasha the 'normal' routine. Soon they were back searching for Jewel shards, they stayed quiet and Kagome and Mika ended up walking side by side at the back of the group.

'Mika… do you remember anything else about the man and women who pushed you?'

Mika thought, signing she looked at Kagome, 'no… I mean they were normal, ya know? He was tall with black hair… wait… the women knew me…! Yes she said something as she pushed me! But how could they know me I meant?'

Mika looked at Kagome who seemed lost in thought, 'what is it Kagome?'

Kagome stopped and looked Mika hard, Kagome closed her eyes for a second and opened her mouth an expression of anguish crossed her face, 'I think I know…'

Before she could finish a red blur knocked both girls off their feet, Mika landed in a bush a little away, while Kagome landed on the dirt road. Inuyasha was stood where they had been a few seconds ago, he was growling and locked sword with Sesshomaru.

'What are you doing here Sesshomaru?'

'Get out of my way half breed, I am not interested in you or your wench. I want what is mine.'

'Feh! You'll have to prise the Tessaiga from my dead hand before I give it to you!'

Sesshomaru lowered his sword and locked his cold blank eyes on Inuyasha, 'no I want the girl Mika. I want what is mind, and no matter where you hide her I will find her.'

'What hide her? But she's right there?' Kagome paused, 'where is she?'

The rest of the group looked around Mika was no where to be seen...

Mika opened her eyes, her head throbbed _what the hell?_ Mika sat up and looked around what appeared to be a mansion, looking down at her arms she could see chains that would allow her to stand but that was it. _Why does this seem to keep happening to me? _Slowly Mika remembered what happened, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been arguing and then suddenly a sharp pain to her head and she ended up here, 'but where is here?'

'I might be able to help you with that.' Mika looked up a man stood in the shadows, he was tall with long hair, but the darkness hid his face.

'It has been a long time has it not Taini?'

Mika just stared at the man as he stepped forward and suddenly a 'memory' flashed into her mind, entering the great hall, meeting Sesshomaru and his father for the first time, he had been there he had stood next to her.

'Your Taini's father!'

'Yes, and you are my daughter… I need your help.'

'My help? To do what?'

'I need you to kill Sesshomaru…'

**_HAHAHA! How many of you thought that it would be Sessy? I know that there names are strange but they are quite important to the story! I must confess I never knew how much Taini sounded and looked like Tiny… o well…. How you enjoy!_**


	5. Fathers Honor

'Excuse me? Kill Sesshomaru? But why did you want him to marry your daughter?'

The man walked over to her and embraced her; Mika felt her whole body stiffen; this man had just asked her to kill someone and was now hugging her.

'Taini I have missed you so much!' He slowly pulled away from her and stroked the hair out of her face.

'I'm not Taini and what in the hell makes you think I could kill Sesshomaru? He's like… a… god…'

The man laughed and smiled, 'Taini…you are his one true weakness.'

Mika started to laugh; a flash of anger took over the man's face.

'Me his weakness? One I'm NOT Taini, my name is Mika. Two I am a human and he hates me so I have…'

Suddenly the man grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, forcing her to her knees. She felt that the nails on his hand grow, digging deep into her arm, his free hand snaked around her neck and he leant in to her so that his lips touched her ear.

'You will help me or you will end up like Taini,' he pulled her arm, pain shot through her and her vision began to blur.

'You like her will have not choice in the matter, Mika.'

He shoved her hard to the floor and walked away, Mika heard the door behind her slam shut. She quickly stood; she was in a library with books that went from ceiling to floor. In front of her was a large wooded desk, everything was neat and in place. Mika slowly walked over and looked at the desk; there was nothing personal to give any clues as to the place or the owner of the desk. Mika sat down in the chair and waited.

Kagome had felt her heart stop when she had realised that Mika was gone, fear almost paralysed her. _Where is she? Why can't Inuyasha smell her? Where is she? _ Kagome felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she helped the others look, she couldn't think like that Mika was fine she had to be. Kagome turned she saw Sesshomaru beginning to walk away, panic took over and she grabbed hold of the lord's arm.

'Please Lord Sesshomaru, what have you done to Mika?'

Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her, but then his eyes slowly looked down at her. Slowly he spoke, 'this Sesshomaru has done nothing to the girl yet.'

Kagome felt the relief flood her body _Sesshomaru did get Mika, she must be hiding. _Kagome slowly let go of Sesshomaru who seemed lost in thought, suddenly she was pulled back into Inuyasha as Sesshomaru turned into his dog form and ran into the distance.

The smell, it had been faint but he knew he had smelt it. It was as Inuyasha's wench had touched him, it had been there. The first time he had smelt that foul odour was at the home of Taini's father. _Why does he have that human girl? _The thought flitted through Sesshomaru's mind, he didn't care, and she was just a human girl after all. He soon stood outside the gates of Taini home, much had changed. The once beautiful garden that Taini had loved so much, was gone, in its place was thick thorn bushes. Sesshomaru sneered, raising his hand and sent his Whip of light crashing through the bushes. _I will find the girl and kill her._

Mika sat up as she heard the door open, Taini's father and two other man walked in. Mika felt fear roll over her skin, both men seemed to be in a kind of uniform and had markings on their faces similar to that of the Taini's father.

'I have given you time to think about your decision Ta…Mika. Do you still refuse to help me?'

Mika just stared at the three men, she knew what ever she answered they where going to hurt her so why bother. Taini's father glared at her and gently nodded his head. Quicker than she could see one of the men and lifted her out of the chair, and had both of her arms locked behind her back.

'I'm sorry Mika but I didn't catch your reply, did you say you are going to help us?'

Mika felt the grip on her arms tighten, staring straight at Taini's father she smiled, 'No.'

Pure rage filled his face, the other guard was moving, claws racked her face, the man behind her pulled her arms tighter and she felt something pop. A scream tore from her throat, _don't cry don't let them see your fear!_ Even as she thought the guard in front of her hit her hard in the stomach, Mika retched, she suddenly couldn't breath, and her vision again became blurred. It seemed like miles away she hear a voice, 'don't kill her this time. Just let her know we mean business.'

'How far can we take it?'

Mika vision cleared and she looked at Taini's father, their eyes locked, Taini father turned and walked away. As he got to the door he turned back and looked at her again, 'as far as you like… just don't kill her.'

Mike felt her knees give out on her, she tried to beg him to come back, but the hit from earlier was still effecting her. As the door shut the guard in front of her smiled, 'lets have some fun shall we?'

**Sorry it's been so long! I had loads of assignments to hand in… and I was just being a lazy bum! Thank you to all of you who have review! I'm so glad you like! **


	6. Rescuer

Mika felt her throat close, the guard in front of her smile as he leant closer to her. His ruff check rubbed along hers as he kissed her neck. His lips brushed her ears as he spoke, 'I can smell your fear… its exciting.'

Mika felt her heart stop at his words, _no! I won't let you do this! _Mika called upon all of her strength and kicked out as hard as she could, she felt her foot connect with his shin. He went down hard; the guard behind her pulled her back roughly. Mika didn't care she scream letting go of all her emotions in that one yell, as she did she felt something inside her stir. A female voice gently called to her l_et go Mika, its ok, just let go_. Mika tried to find where the voice was coming from, seeing no one Mika let her world go black.

Sesshomaru walked into the great hall and was greeted by a man he had only every seen once. Taini's father, Yukio, walked toward him smiling 'Sesshomaru, it has been a long time. How can I help you?'

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he could smell something, faint but it was there. _Taini? How is it I can still catch your scent?_ Sesshomaru tried to speak and felt his throat tighten; _this place holds many memories of you Taini…_ Yukio just stood and stared at Sesshomaru.

'This Sesshomaru is looking for a human girl.'

Yukio showed nothing, 'a human? Why would I have a human here?'

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak when a scream split the silence.

Taini opened her eyes to see a face of a man barely an inch from her; his breath was hot on her cheek, his eyes where dark with anger. Before she could get a bearing of where she was the man hit her. Taini hit the floor hard, the air expelled from her lungs making her chest burn. She tried to raise herself up but the man pushed her back down using his weight to pin her.

'You kicked me you bitch; you know we'll have to punish you for that.'

Taini felt him shift his weight and flip her on to her back, 'grab her arms!'

Taini tried to push the man off her but her arms where grabbed and held above her head. The man on top of her slowly began to slide her shirt up, his hands lingering on her exposed flesh.

Taini closed her eyes, 'stop it get off me!'

The man on top of her smacked her face, Taini tasted to sweet bitterness of blood, 'shut up… no one is going to help you.'

Taini felt tears build up and slow begin to fall down her cheeks. _No! This cant be happening! I… what's that?_ Taini tried to concentrate on the scent, it was familiar but almost as if it was out of a dream. She could feel his hands reaching her breasts, fear struck through her and she screamed.

Sesshomaru felt his heart jump _Taini?_ He walked passed Yukio who tried to stop him, but Sesshomaru just pushed him aside, following the scent and the cry. He came upon an oak door, he could here deaden cries from within, a blind rage filled him and one name echoed around his head _Taini._

Taini saw the door burst open, as first she could only the outline of her rescuer but soon each perfect detail fell into place. His long silver hair whipped around him, his eyes were red, he bared his fangs at the men who held to the floor. In a flash of blind speed both men where dead at the feet of the great lord. Sesshomaru slowly walked over to her and pulled to her feet. Neither spoke for fear that this was all a dream and that the other would soon be lost to them again…….

**Sorry for the wait I hope you like this one, there is an alternative to this to this chapter but after much debates and pleas I decided to be nice at least for now, if you would like to see the other chapter let me know and I'll put it up! Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **


End file.
